


Соблазнение по-кардассиански, в исполнении трилла

by Kollega, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Cardassian flirting, Cardassians, Damar is furious and he loves it, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Seduction, Smut, Squirting, Tribadism, Trills, WTF Kombat 2021, s'ajansek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Джадзия Дакс умеют найти себе проблемы. Проблему этого вечера зовут Дамар.
Relationships: Damar/Jadzia Dax
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Соблазнение по-кардассиански, в исполнении трилла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seduction: Cardassian Style, via Trill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870642) by [epic_cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod). 



> **От автора:** Мне захотелось попробовать «они» как местоимение для Джадзии и скорее для тренировки. Наверняка система местоимений у триллов должна быть сложной: у другого райтера Гарак обсуждал это с Джадзией, предполагая, что в трилльском должно быть много различных «я» (напр., я, несоединенный трилл, я, соединенный трилл, соединенный трилл, говорящий о своем предыдущем носителе). Как симбионты повлияли на язык триллов, и почему сценаристы не отвечают на мои письма о гендерной теории триллов? Грубо!  
> Что же насчет изменений в работе инопланетных гениталий: мне захотелось, чтобы у триллов были экстремально чувствительные половые губы + обильный сквирт — почему бы и нет? Может, именно поэтому Джадзия так рвутся заниматься трибадизмом со всеми кардассианцами и садиться всем на лицо. Это моя история, и я не отступлюсь!  
>  **От переводчика:**  
> [Как-то так.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErZwgfTXcAAPY9Q?format=jpg&name=large)  
> Т.к. русский язык — синтетический, т.е. просто поменять местоимения не выйдет, нужно изменить окончания глаголов, прилагательных и прочего, то я решила пойти вслед за автором, который утверждает о разнице между соединенными триллами, прошлыми носителями и т.д. По моему хэдканону Джадзия:  
> \- как соединенный трилл говорят о себе «мы» во множественном числе,  
> \- говоря о Джадзии и Керзоне (и других) как о носителе, называли бы их в единственном роде с гендерным окончанием, если речь о времени до соединения, и во множественном, если после,  
> \- говоря о симбионте — называли бы его «оно» в среднем роде.  
> К счастью, это не длинный сюжетный фик, а ПВП, в котором настолько сложного мне придумывать не пришлось. 😊

Для середины недели — того, что считалось «неделей» на ГК9 — у Кварка было довольно шумно. К станции пришвартовалось много разных кораблей: таларанские транспортники, парочка пакледских мусоровозов, два консульских корабля Федерации, вулканское исследовательское судно и корабль гала Дуката — команда в увольнении, Дукат бросился в очередную нелепую авантюру, напрасно пытаясь распушить перья перед майором Кирой.

На станции царили мир и спокойствие, пусть и неуверенные. Кардассианцам не хотелось сидеть в четырех стенах на корабле, остальным на станции не хотелось ввязываться в драки. Все держали вежливую, уважительную дистанцию. Большинство баджорцев скрылись с глаз долой, а федералы почти не показывались на Променаде.

Большинство из них. Некоторые станционеры напрашивались на… своего рода неприятности.

Джадзия Дакс всегда умели эффектно появляться на публике, и сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением. Войдя в бар Кварка, они пошагали прямо к стойке и, облокотившись об нее, стали ждать, пока Кварк принесет заказанный напиток — а заодно и глазеть по сторонам. На Джадзии было надето простое мини-платье, а глубокий и смелый вырез привлекал внимание к спускавшимся по их телу пятнышкам.

Пропуская завсегдатаев и останавливая взгляд на новоприбывших, Джадзия заметили, что кардассианцы в основном беспорядочно сбились в группки и оживленно болтали за выпивкой. Но один из них сидел один, скрывшись за уединенным столиком. Джадзия узнали его — это был первый офицер Дуката, глинн Дамар.

Когда Кварк вернулся, Джадзия перекинулись с ним парой слов и, сделав подбородком жест в сторону Дамара, сунули бармену пригоршню латины.

С бокалом в руке они непринужденно направились к Дамару: тот молча потягивал канар. Без лишних вступлений и приглашений Джадзия скользнули в его кабинку и, подхватив стоявшую на столе бутылку, провели по этикетке пальцем.

— Что это ты такое пьешь, глинн Дамар? Урожай 2335-го? — Они наморщили нос и театрально пожали плечами, не обращая внимания на его оскорбленный и сердитый взгляд.

— Проблемы с этим, трилл? — язвительно фыркнул Дамар и потянулся за канаром.

— На самом деле да! — отозвались Джадзия и отдернули бутылку подальше. — В этой жизни нам пока не удалось распробовать канар, но Керзон были куда более опытны в этом вопросе. Этот канар просто ужасен. Мы взяли на себя смелость и заказали более достойный урожай.

— Ты даже не знала, что я пью, но заказала другое? Ну и самонадеянность! — Дамар сердито выпрямился, и его шея слегка налилась кровью. Для него это было неожиданностью: они не слишком часто общались с Джадзией, но обычно оставались в профессиональных рамках.

Джадзия же расслабленно устроились за столом, подперев щеку ладонью.

— В чем самонадеянность, если мы правы?

Дамар не успел ответить, как рядом возник официант и, кивнув Джадзии, опустил на стол новую бутылку с чистым бокалом.

Увидев, что именно принесли, Дамар впечатленно приподнял надглазный гребень — невзирая на оскорбительные манеры Джадзии. Он явно не имел понятия, что где-то сохранился канар, выпущенный до оккупации, не говоря уж о том, что такой есть у Кварка. Дамар налил себе капельку и, слегка покачав бокалом, поднес его к губам, потом кивнул.

— Керзон знал в канаре толк. Этот потрясающий. — Он плеснул себе побольше и отсалютовал Джадзии.

— Для глинна, уверены, это нечто! Всегда пожалуйста. — Джадзия наклонили голову и подняли бокал в ответ, а когда Дамар возмущенно фыркнул, подмигнули. Его это раздражало, и, если учитывать сузившиеся зрачки, слегка возбуждало. Конечно же, ведь Джадзия ему все мозоли оттоптали. Интересно, долго ли еще Дамар будет это терпеть, чтобы не испортить межпланетные отношения? Что ж: это наверняка привлечет его внимание.

— Мы, триллы, любим спрашивать наших друзей кое о чем. Не против, если мы спросим тебя, Дамар? — Джадзия наклонились вперед, склонив голову влево и слегка изогнув обнаженную шею.

— Хорошо, валяй, — рявкнул Дамар, конечно же, вовсе не воображая, как вонзит в эту пятнистую шею зубы.

— Нет ли в тебе случайно маленького симбионта, Дамар? — взмахнув ресницами, сказали Джадзия, пока тот растерянно вертел головой. — А хочешь?

— И что это должно з-з-значить? — прошипел Дамар и так громко брякнул бокалом об столешницу, что из-за стойки показалась голова Кварка, а официант подскочил ближе, проверяя, не треснул ли стол.

— Не знаю, Дамар, а чего бы ты хотел? — Джадзия пробежались пальцем по ободку своего стакана, собирая крупицы соли, поднесли их к губам и сняли кристаллики языком. Взгляд Дамара заметался между стаканом и ртом; Джадзия пригубила выпивку, потом предложила ему. — Соль. Усиливает аромат этого терранского напитка, называется он «текила». Хочешь попробовать?

На Кардассии отказ от угощения, если его предлагал не заклятый враг, считалось крайне грубым — как будто ты утверждаешь, что тебя пытаются отравить. Даже совершенно бесцеремонным, вроде Джадзии, нельзя было отказывать. На шейных гребнях Дамара вспыхнул легкий румянец, потом он, едва заметно пробежав языком по губам, принял предложенное.

— Знаешь, у терранцев есть обычай — насыпать немного соли прямо на кожу и слизнуть ее, прежде чем выпить текилу залпом. Кожа млекопитающих соленая.

Прежде чем обронить последнее замечание, Джадзия любезно дождались, пока Дамар попробует, но почти сразу отобрали у него бокал. Дамар заворчал, но они, смеясь, отдернули руку с бокалом подальше, высыпали на тыльную сторону ладони соль и, слизнув ее, допили остаток.

— Что за игру ты ведешь, лейтенант? — Гребни Дамара почти пульсировали, и Джадзия поняли: теперь он у них в руках. Они придвинулись ближе, не так, чтобы коснуться, но вполне достаточно, чтобы заметить, как Дамар сглотнул и что его чуфа отливает синевой.

Джадзия наклонились к нему, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и прошептали на ухо:

— Друг, ты делаешь нам больно, почему ты решил, что мы играем?

Их дыхание вместе с произнесенными словами касалось ушных гребней — Джадзия насладились тем, как Дамар сжал челюсти и выпрямился в ответ.

— Это точно не всерьез. Если бы ты была кардассианкой… — Он залпом осушил свой бокал и снова его наполнил.

Джадзия ухмыльнулась.

— И? Что, если бы были?

— Ты не кардассианка, — отрезал он. — Ты не понимаешь, что делаешь.

— Но если бы были? — настойчиво продолжили Джадзия и, наклонив голову, соблазнительно изогнули шею. Ноздри Дамара затрепетали, зрачки сузились, и он, проследив взглядом вдоль полосы пятнышек, низко заворчал — или, может, замурлыкал.

Джадзия определенно загнали свою добычу. Пора было, так сказать, ее прикончить.

— Дамар, не приходило ли тебе в голову, что мы наверняка знаем, что именно делаем? М-м-м? — Поймав в ответ гневный взгляд, Джадзия допили текилу, встали и, обойдя столик, приблизились к Дамару, который сидел на краешке стула. Слишком уж это было весело. Джадзия наклонились и, крепко взяв его обеими руками за плечи, прошептали: — Кажется, слухи не врали. Когда дело доходит до намеков, ты такой же болван, как и доктор Башир.

Дамар не успел даже фыркнуть — просто зашипел Джадзии вслед, пока те фланировали к выходу из бара, покачивая бедрами и притягивая всеобщее внимание. Потом Джадзия свернули в сторону Жилого кольца.

Зарычав, Дамар мотнул головой и опрокинул в себя несколько бокалов канара — слишком быстро для такого редкого урожая, но он был чересчур распален, чтобы об этом задумываться. Погрузившись в противоречивые раздумья, он прекратил урчать, а несколькими минутами спустя вскочил, оттолкнув стол, и последовал за Джадзией, пусть и не знал, где они могут находиться.

Он мог и не беспокоиться: Джадзия ушли не слишком далеко. Они поджидали Дамара в тени и, опираясь плечом о переборку, небрежно изучали ногти. Он почти прошел мимо, и тогда они сказали:

— Очень надеемся, что ты пришел доказать нашу неправоту.

Дамар развернулся на полушаге, агрессивно направился к Джадзии и уперся грудью им в грудь. Он выпрямился во весь рост, но Джадзия были на пару дюймов выше — достаточно, чтобы смотреть на него сверху вниз. Дамар подался навстречу и, когда Джадзия прижались к стене, сунул им бедро между колен — теперь они стояли, раздвинув ноги, нос к носу.

— Ты всегда такая доставучая, женщина, или это нормально для твоего вида? — прорычал он.

Джадзия положили руки Дамару на плечи, поглаживая плотные гребни, а потом сунули собственное бедро между его ног. Дамар судорожно выдохнул, Джадзия расхохотались.

— Немного того, немного другого.

После этих слов они наклонились и цапнули его за шейный гребень.

Дамар зашипел и, намотав волосы Джадзии на кулак, оттащил их голову прочь. Потом снова утробно заурчал и легонько ущипнул зубами кожу на их шее, прежде чем укусить — гораздо более нежно, чем Джадзия цапнули его самого. Пробежал языком по коже, пробуя. Солоновато. Джадзия со стоном выдохнули, когда язык спустился ниже, следуя за пятнышками.

С определенным усилием Дамар оторвался от завлекательно гладкой шеи и, кивнув, отступил, дав им немного свободы. Пока.

— Скажи-ка мне, трилл, на вид ты неплохо знакома с кардассианскими обычаями. А… практический опыт у тебя есть?

Джадзия озорно усмехнулись в ответ и спросили просто:

— С’ажансек?

Глаза Дамара округлились, и он оскалил зубы в острой улыбке.

— Рады, что мы поняли друг друга. В таком случае, у меня? — спросили Джадзия.

Дамар кивнул и последовал за ней.

Они шагали молча. Добравшись до каюты, Джадзия тут же приложили ладонь к замку и провели Дамара в спальню. Там было тепло, комнату заливал мягкий свет от сияющих камней, расставленных вокруг кровати.

— Можешь уже снять броню, — усмехнулись Джадзия. Дамар повиновался и стащил нагрудник, а за ним и другие слои брони, потом присел на кровать, разулся и отставил сапоги в сторону; тем временем Джадзия кружили вокруг него. Дамар продолжил храбро раздеваться и, стянув последний комбинезон, встал и с вызовом выпятил подбородок.

У него было плотно сбитое, сильное тело, и взгляд Джадзии пробежался по гребням и чешуйкам, пересекавшим его широкую грудь и плечи. Стоило отдать должное кардассианским военным тренировкам — заимствуя старую-престарую земную поговорку, в нем было 107 кил стальных мышц и сексапила; и Джадзии нравилось это зрелище. Прекрасные витые мускулы; вокруг Дамара витал опасный, хищный флер — это даже слишком привлекало Джадзию. Их взгляд опустился между его ног, к ажану; чот‘ч пока скрывался внутри, но на нежных чешуйках уже проступила влага.

— Ну? Что, нравится? — отрезал Дамар.

— О, еще как, — мурлыкнули они и придвинулись ближе, так близко, что стало легко разглядеть, как поблескивают его чешуйки, как приоткрываются губы, ловя вкус воздуха, как заливаются лазурным румянцем гребни. Джадзия закинули руки Дамару на плечи и поцеловали его, наслаждаясь раздающимся из груди урчанием. Он обхватил их за талию и, пока они неистово целовались, немедленно задрал подол платья выше бедер. Как всегда прагматичные, Джадзия ничего не надели под платье, и Дамар исследовал на ощупь гладкую кожу — когти оставляли царапины и капельки крови. В конце концов Джадзия прервали поцелуй и позволили пылкому Дамару фактически содрать с себя платье через голову.

Хватаясь за плечи, они сунули колено между ног Дамара, неожиданно опрокинули его на постель и, рассмеявшись в ответ на его возмущенное фырканье, тоже забрались на постель и принялись целовать его. Дамар, конечно, ответил на поцелуи, заворчал и поймал зубами нижнюю губу Джадзии, а потом подмял их под себя, оседлав их бедра. Пальцы Джадзии нежно танцевали по его гребням, пока не добрались до кина-ту — и тогда крепко ущипнули чувствительную чешуйку. Зашипев, Дамар разжал зубы, запрокинул от болезненного удовольствия голову и с усилием потерся о Джадзию.

Его чот’ч, уже показавшийся наружу, скользнул по такой же мокрой вульве; Джадзия оттолкнулись и смогли опрокинуть Дамара — они удержали его на месте, придавив рукой за шею, и тут же расхохотались. Джадзия любили посмеяться, особенно во время секса.

— Ну же, Дамар, хватит уже бороться, давай займемся кое-чем повеселее!

Когда они отпустили его, Дамар дернул надбровным гребнем и сказал:

— Борьба — это тоже весело. И это ты все затеяла!

Говорил он сухо, но в уголке его рта таилась улыбка, говорившая — что за доставучее создание этот трилл!

— И правда, затеяли. Ладно, так и быть. Подеремся в следующий раз. — Джадзия поцеловали Дамара, а потом, поднявшись на колени, оседлали одно из его бедер, закинув вторую ногу себе на плечо. — Но сейчас — с’ажансек!

Дамар заправил пальцами свой чот’ч обратно в истекающий смазкой ажан и придерживал, пока Джадзия, оставляя на его бедре скользкий след, не сдвинулась выше, так, чтобы их вульва прижалась к руке Дамара, удерживавшей чот’ч внутри.

Как только Джадзия оседлали его, Дамар убрал руку и поднес пальцы к губам, слизывая липкую, сладковатую смазку. Глядя на это, Джадзия застонали, крепче ухватились — для равновесия — за его ногу, лежавшую у них на плече, и начали тереться об ажан. Аккуратные чешуйки скользили по чувствительным половым губам — то нежная гладкость в одну сторону, то ощутимое сопротивление в другую, от которого Джадзия то и дело задыхались и вскрикивали.

Дамар глядел на них, постанывающих, тяжело дышащих, из-под прикрытых век. Джадзия вздрагивали от наслаждения, впуская ногти в бедро, волосы, распущенные и непокорные, спадали им на лицо. Когда они стали резко толкаться бедрами вперед, прижимаясь все крепче, Дамар зашарил ладонями по собственному телу, лаская чувствительные гребни.

— Ох, блядь, как же хорошо! — пробормотал он, пока Джадзия, урча, изо всех сил терлись о его ажан. Постель вся промокла от их жидкостей. — Я не… я сейчас вывернусь и не могу остановиться!

— Отлично! — прошипели они, сохраняя почти мучительно быстрый темп: смазки, к счастью, хватало с избытком. — Мы тоже скоро кончим, прямо в твой горячий ажан. Зальем тебя всего нашей кончей!

— С-с-с… да! — зашипел Дамар, а Джадзия отстранились и снова подались к нему, влажно хлопая плотью о плоть. Кончая, они вцепились зубами в ногу Дамара и, толкаясь бедрами вперед-назад, выплеснулись на него, заливая его ногу и живот своей жидкостью.

После этого Дамар вывернулся — его плотный инопланетный член скользнул между губ. Джадзия вскрикнули, выпустив его бедро.

— Черт возьми, Дамар. Это…

— Еще не кончилось, женщина!

Джадзия захлебнулись воздухом: он перевернул их на спину, вздернул вверх ноги и, зажав чот’ч между губ, начал трахать. Неожиданно молчаливый до того, теперь Дамар взрыкивал при каждом толчке. Ебля все продолжалась, Джадзия постанывали, закатив глаза от удовольствия — гладкий влажный член скользил по чувствительным губам, а мягкий гребень ирлуна довел их до новой разрядки. Вскоре Джадзия достигли вершины, снова заливая постель.

Дамар практически сложил их пополам, его чот’ч безжалостно терся об их вульву и промежность, а потом, зарычав, Дамар кончил, забрызгав семенем Джадзии живот, и выпустил их ноги.

Теперь они лежали вдвоем, тяжело дыша и пытаясь собраться с силами. Джадзия первыми нарушили молчание.

— Как мы уже говорили до того, как нас так грубо перебили, черт побери, Дамар, это было восхитительно!

Тот скатился с Джадзии и, к удивлению, сжал их в объятиях. Джадзия и подумать не могли, что этот кардассианец любит обниматься.

В ответ он приподнял надглазный гребень.

— Знаю. Я тоже здесь был.

Джадзия рассмеялись.

— Ага, припоминаем что-то такое.

Дамар уклончиво хмыкнул.

— В общем…

— Женщина, ты так и собираешься болтать все время, пока мы обнимаемся? Если хочешь, чтобы мы занялись этим снова, то мне надо отдохнуть.

— …

— Так я и думал.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Вдохновлено vocal_fries — теперь меня захватило идеей кардассианского трибадизма и кинка на боевых товарищей, термин «с’ажансек» заимоствован из сцены с Гараком и Джадзией [в фике vocal_fries.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151602/chapters/40331360)  
> 107 кил стальных мышц и сексапила: это выражение почти наверняка подхвачено у Дуэйна «Скалы» Джонсона. К сожалению, я без понятия, сколько в то время мог весить Кейси Биггс или Дамар, но, думаю, 107 килограмм — вполне пристойный вес для кардассианского военного без брони.


End file.
